My friend I'm a runner
by Arioka
Summary: I run from my problem, and you are a problem.
1. Welcome back

My friend.

Chapter1

I could only stare blankly at the grass in my back yard.

'_He's gone…'_ I fought back my tears… _'I won't cry for you.'_ I thought bitterly…

"**Ashai- Are you alright?"** My Aunt called.

'_No.'_ I didn't move.

She walked up to me. **"Ashai…"** She touched my shoulder.

I looked up at her.

She pulled me up swiftly and wrapped her arms around me.

I sobbed.

"**I know- let it out."** She whispered into my hair. **"Let it out."** She repeated.

"**Why?!"** I hugged her tight as my sobs came out in waves. I couldn't understand why Itachi would kill his clan and try to kill me… **"Why?!"** I held onto my Aunt for dear life.

.-…-.-.-.-.

"**I got it Sensei!"** I said quickly as I began picking up the books that he dropped. **"Go ahead and head home- I'll finish up tonight."** I smiled.

"**Oh-thank you Ashai-Chan!"** Iruka Sensei smiled warmly at me.

I watched as he excused himself…

I looked down… He was so clumsy, I smiled.

One by one I picked up the books until the floor was spotless…

A loud knock at the door shook me from my thoughts…

I got up from my chair and walked to the office door, I opened it slowly. **"Yes?"**

"**Yazahi Ashai?"** The ANBU questioned.

"**Yes?"** I was curious.

"**Hokage Sama wished for me to give this to you."** He handed me a letter and disappeared.

'_How odd.'_ I opened the letter and scanned it.

I felt my legs want to give out.

'_No!'_ I forced myself to stay up.

After I caught my breath I stepped out of the door way closed the door and locked it before I ran.

I leaped over houses and apartments…

'**You're lying!'** I ran up the Hokage tower. **"You're lying!"** I yelled as I leaped through the open window.

Naruto looked shocked.

"**Uzumaki Naruto!"** I pointed to my Hokage. **"You're Lying!"**

He shook his head before smiling at me.** "No. He asked for his team to see him first."**

I wasn't surprised when Momaru came running through the door. **"Is he really-?"** He asked wide eyed to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

He pressed a button on the intercom. **"Have Itachi-San escorted into my office."**

I could hear my heart in my ears… I was shaking with anticipation…

The door knob twisted and the door opened…

An ANBU walked in first, Then my eyes watted when I saw Itachi…

I subconsciously rubbed the scar that was over where My heart was supposed to be.

I was grateful that I had Situs Invesus… My heart was on the opposite side- Thank God.

He looked at Momaru first… Then when he saw me he looked shocked.

Momaru ran up to him and hugged him

I slowly made my way over to him… Our eye contact never broke…

After Momaru and Itachi where disconnected I touched my old teammates face lightly…

I bit my lip and …

(SMACK!) I glared at him, (SMACK!) My lips turned into snarl (SMACK!).

"**Ashai!"** Momaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me across the room.

"**I HATE YOU!"** I screamed at Itachi. **"I HATE YOU!" **I struggled in Momarus' arms. **"Let me go!"** I elbowed Momaru in the ribs then I turned and punched him as hard as I could. I then Jumped out of the Hokage tower window.

My heart… it hurt…

Tears streamed down my cheeks….

I ran as fast as I could…

I had to get away…


	2. Tell me your problems

My friend

Chapter 2

I sat at my hiding spot, overlooking a small river.

I was still crying…

"**Ashai!"** Momaru had found me… **"What the hell was that back there!"** He grabbed my upper arm. I cut his arm making him recoil. **"Ashai!?"**

I glared up at him**, "Don't you dare lecture me when you have no idea what he did to me!"** I turned around and bolted. **"Go to hell!" **I yelled as I disappeared.

When I got home I sent a carrier pigeon to give Iruka sensei notice that I wouldn't be in able to be in school for a few days, so I asked that he watch my class.

I slipped out of my vest and pants…

It was dawn and I wanted to sleep…

-..-..-..

For the past few days I had been doing nothing but sleep…

People would stop by and knock but I wouldn't answer…

I couldn't.

My body had shut down.

-.-.-.-.

_**I taught children because Iruka… **_

_**He had said… "I help them to help myself… Even if it is selfish…" That one sentence changed my career…**_

(SLAM!) My front door was knocked down; I could hear someone running up my stairs…

I opened my eyes when I felt Iruka Sensei's chakra. **"Get up!"** He yelled as he yanked the covers from my body. **"I said get up!" **He pulled me by my ankle off my bed.

"**Ow."** I murmured as I lay on my back and looked at my ceiling from my hard floor.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my knees. **"I said get up!"** He pulled me up by my shoulders.

I couldn't look at him.

"**Ashai!"** He shook me then slapped me hard… **"Snap out of it!"**

I couldn't.

"**Your students need you!"** He growled. **"They think you don't want them anymore."**

I sniffled. **"I love them."**

"**If you loved them you wouldn't have shut them out!" **His grip never loosened.

I looked up at him… If I loved them I wouldn't have shut them out, he was right.

"**What happened to you?"** His eyes held pity.

"**I-"** I began to cry. **"My heart hurts…"**

He hugged me. "I'm here for you."

I sobbed like a child. **"He's back!"**

"**Who is?" **He pet my hair to comfort me.

"**I-Itachi!"** I clutched onto my vest.

He tensed.

… After holding me for some time he finally spoke,** "You need to get back up."** He breathed in my ear, **"Your students need you."** He lead me back to my bed, "**Don't let anyone have control over you but you, because this is your life."** He laid me back and kissed my forehead. **"Get some rest for now."**

I closed my eyes.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I awoke the next morning at dawn curtsy of Iruka Sensei setting my alarm.

I got up and turned it off. 'If you loved them you wouldn't have shut them out.'

I walked to my closet and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans as well as some underwear and a bra.

I walked quietly from my house to the bath house.

I paid and walked in.

I undressed in the locker rooms and made my way to the showers.

It was a good bath, a good soak- rinse- whatever you want to call it… It felt nice to be clean.

"**-I know I can't believe he's back- now the Uchiha clan can grow faster!"** I could hear some girl chatter away.

"**I know they were such a great clan- it's too bad they all had to go out like that…"** The other spoke.

"**Maybe if you're lucky theyes pick someone like you!"** The first giggled.

"**If you could have one which would you have?"** The second spoke.

'_Oh God.'_ I began quickly getting dressed as fast as I could.

"**Oh that Itachi San, my mouth waters just thinking about him!" **She sighed. **"You?"**

"**Oh Sasuke-Kun is way hotter!"** She giggled. **"I'd jump his bones in a heartbeat!"**

They thought they honestly had a chance with either… I had heard enough. I quickly put on my shoes and left.

I walked to my house quickly and to my surprise Sasuke was sitting outside my door.

"**Sasuke?"** I asked.

He looked up at me…

I walked around him to my door and unlocked it. **"Come inside."** I said as I stepped in.

.

I handed him a brush as I got comfortable on the floor in front of the couch he was sitting on.

"**What's on your mind?"** I asked as he began brushing my hair.

"**Itachi…"** He grit out. **"He's in his old room."**

"**Is that all?"** I asked

"**I thought I had killed him."** He spoke after a minute or so.

"**I know." ** I rubbed the underside of his leg.

He brushed the last of my hair back.

I turned and looked at him. I could see tears in his eyes.

I cupped his cheek and he leaned into it.

"**You're not glad he's home…"** I stated.

"**I am."** He breathed as he closed his eyes, **"It makes me happy."**

I stood up and hugged his shoulders; he in return wrapped his arms around my waist.** "I was going crazy."** His voice broke.

I hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. **"I know… I was too…"**

After a while of holding him he detached from me and I made us some breakfast.

He went with me to the academy.

-.-.-.-.

"**Yazahi- Sensei!"** One of my students called out to me as they came running into my class. All of a sudden more and more of my students came running in. I received hugs and warm smiles.

"**Yazahi- Senei, are you okay now?"** Another student asked.

"**Yep, I'm fine!"** I grinned**, "Class today we have a very special guest, Uchiha Sasuke!"**

"**Are you Sensei's boyfriend?" **A girl asked.

"**Let's Raise our hands for questions."** My face burned.

"**If Uchiha Sensei isn't you boyfriend can he be mine?"** She smiled.

"**Hana, raise your hand to ask questions, like this-"** I raised my hand. Children giggled at my antics.

She raised her hand, **"Can Uchiha Sensei Be my boyfriend?" **

"**Does anyone have questions for Uchiha Sensei that are ninja related?"** I sighed.

A boy raised his hand.

"**Kai-San."** I nodded.

"**Involving the rebuilding of the Uchiha bloodline- how are you and your brother going to go about doing so?"** He asked bluntly.

Sasuke stared blankly at him. **"What do you mean?"**

"**Are you going to add kekkei genkais' to make your bloodline stronger?"** He was again blunt.

The tips of Sasuke's ears turned red.

"**I have a kekkei genkai!"** A girl yelled.

"**I do too!"** Another yelled.

One after another girls screamed at one another and over each other.

I sat down at my desk and put my kekkei genkai to work.

In a few short moments I made over thirty paper kunais.

I got up in front of my raging class… And flung them at my students.

Silence.

"**I want everyone to make paper kunais."** I turned and walked to my desk**. "Lot's."**

My class hurried and got to work.

After thirty minutes we went to our training room.

I got out Orange and blue vests. **"Pick your color!"**

I stepped back and the vests were swarmed. As they fought over the color of their vests Sasuke and I put two large boxes full of kunais in the middle of the room.

Once everyone had there vests on I spoke up. "The goal is don't get hit- and kill the other team!" I stepped back and watched as everyone got handfuls of kunais and ran to throw them at other children.

As the children fought I had to ask. **"Sasuke?"**

He looked over at me, **"Hm?"**

"**Shouldn't you be looking for- you know…"**My face reddened, **"Someone?"**

"**For what?"** He quirked a brow at me.

"**You know… revive your clan…"** I elaborated.

His ears turned red again.

I giggled. **"It's not like you're a virgin, I'm sure you could have any girl."**

His ears turned a brighter shade of red.

"**Sasuke?"** I touched his shoulder. **"Are you a virgin?"**

"**I-" **He grimaced **"Haven't gotten around to it."**

I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"**You're not one?"** He was very serious as he spoke.

"**No- I got that out of the way around fifteen."** I shook my head.

"**That young?"** He looked shocked.

"**Don't get me wrong- its not like I was sleeping around." **I explained**. "It was a precaution incase enemy ninja got the upper hand on me."**

"**I understand- Sakura did 'that' with Naruto."** He nodded.

"I always wondered how they got started." I smiled when Hana got hit square in the forehead.

"**OW!"** She yelped.

"**I'm not really worried about kekkei genkais…"** He shrugged. **"I just want to be with someone I can be myself with."**

"**Maybe you should make more friends.** I smiled at him.

"**I have plenty."** He shrugged again.

I pulled on his side bangs, **"Liar."**

He brushed my hand away before massaging his scalp. **"Well I have enough."**

I began counting my fingers._ 'Naruto, kind of Karin and Sakura so that technicly makes two. Sui-San, and Juugo –San, four.' _**"Are you friends with Kakashi-Sensei?"**

"**Yah, I guess why?"** He looked at me funny.

"**That's six including me… Sasuke you only have six friends, and that's only because I added Karin and Sakura together…"**

He looked at me like I was crazy now.

"**Yazahi- Sensei is on our team!"** Kai yelled as he grabbed my arm.

"**Uchiha- Sensei is on ours then!"** Hana yelled as she began dragging him away.

It was funny to see him around kids… He was quiet and went along with what they did…


	3. Our relationship is ruined

My friend

Chapter three

I can dance.

I can shake my ass.

I can drink.

And I can get drunk.

It was a Saturday night, and I was having a great time.

Guys where buying me drinks and girls where giving me glares left and right.

Ino and Sakura where having their fun on the floor, grinding into one another.

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto who was laughing and talking to Kiba, he looked miserable.

I walked over to the table and gabbed Sasuke by his arm and yelled over the music, **"Dance with me!"**

At first he just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, buy after a while and a few drinks I had him dancing with me.

We drank.

We danced

And we laughed.

He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled away abruptly, a little startled. **"Sasuke!?"**

He bit his lip.

Oh God what have I done?

I did the only thing I could think of…

I ran…

I went to my hiding place by the creak.

I removed my heels as I sat with my feet in the water.

"**Ashai?"**

I jumped up and stumbled backwards. 'Shit!'

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

"**Itachi?"** I breathed.

"**It's late you shouldn't be without an escort."** He said softly.

"**Tsk!"** I pulled my arm free. **"I can take care of myself."**

"**I can see that."** He said sarcastically.

"**Ass."** I huffed.

"**I'm surprised you still come here."** He spoke as he walked to the tree and sat down. **"You seem more calm."**

"**I had a bit to drink."** I said as I walked over to the tree. **"I have to know- did you really want to kill me… back then?"**

He stopped breathing for a moment. **"No."**

"**Why attack me then?"** I bit my lip, **"What did I ever do to you?"**

"**It wasn't you."** He breathed.

"**What then."** I said angrily. **"If it wasn't me."**

"**Orders."** He said bluntly.

"**I hate you."** I breathed as I walked away to retrieve my shoes… I frowned as I picked them up and looked at them…  
I threw one at him, and he easily caught it**. "I hate you!"** I screamed**. "All I ever did was care for you- that's all I ever did; Give me my shoe!" **I glared at him.

He got up and walked up to me to hand me my shoe, once he did I swung at him, making him fall backwards. **"I took care or Sasuke, and even he left me, but it wasn't my fault. No. He went to kill you and you know what, I was relieved when the news came that he did just that!"** Angry tears fell from my eyes. **"I thought, Finally I can stop waiting for him!"**

I fell to my knees and sobbed. **"I hate you!"**

He wrapped his arms around me, giving me an awkward hug.

"**Why Itachi… Why?"** I cried as I hung onto his shirt.

"**I'm sorry."** He whispered into my ear. **"I'm so sorry."** His body shook.


End file.
